


Daisy Chains

by Fire_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Agender Character, Bullying, Children, Gen, Kinda, Orphanage AU, Teenagers, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips teases Sjin and Xephos for playing with the girls, and Lying isn't impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Another random little fic from my Yogs Orphanage AU. I'm not quite sure where this came from, but oh well, I quite like it. Enjoy I guess. ^^;

  
The weather wasn't fantastic, the sky was cloudy, overcast, there was a slight breeze and rain was forecast for the evening. But it wasn't cold. It was actually quite warm. And now that Spring was well on its way, the garden lawn was scattered with little white flowers.

The girls, Lomadia, Nano, Zoey, and Fiona, as well as Sjin and Xephos. Were sat outside in a little circle. Plucking daisies from the grass and carefully making daisy chains with them. Lying was sat to the side of them, legs crossed, doodling in their sketchbook. Zoey had tucked a flower into the ring of their sketchbook, and had insisted on braiding a couple into their ponytail. They didn't mind too much, they were trying to behave themselves to get the adults off their back for a while, so they'd left the red-haired girl to do her thing.

The six preteens were chattering away, seeing who could make the longest chain of flowers. Lomadia was winning with a fantastic line of fifteen, and still growing. Quiet grumbles of frustration would occasionally sound from the group as someone split the stem of a flower too far, or if they couldn't quite link two flowers together properly. Most of these came from either Nano or Xephos, who seemed to be having the most trouble with the fiddly little flowers.

They'd been out there playing for at least an hour before their fun was interrupted.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Said Sips as he walked outside, hands in his pockets and looking rather bored. Lying's ear flicked up towards Sips at the sound of his voice, though they didn't look away from their drawing.

"We're making daisy chains." Fiona smiled as she looked up at Sips.

"You wanna join?" Zoey chirped, flicking her long fringe out of her eyes.

"Ha, no thanks, why the fuck would I wanna do a girly thing like that?" Sips said brashly, almost looking shocked at the suggestion. There were mixed responses, from alarmed to confused, to his language.

"Don't swear." Lying said firmly. Looking up at Sips but not moving their head.

"Why? What's the big deal with you and swearing?" Sips asked, almost mockingly but still sounding somewhat confused.

"It's rude." Lying said simply. "And you shouldn't say things like that around the little ones." They added, their gaze returning to their sketchbook.

"Oh, well you're little, guess I better watch my tongue around you too then huh." Sips chuckled, amused by his own joke. None of the others laughed, not even Sjin.

"Oh would you look at that, he's making fun of me because I'm short, very original." Lying said flatly. Still doodling in their sketchbook, though they could feel Sips' eyes on them.

"Pfft, whatever." Sips rolled his eyes before looking down at Sjin, who was sitting just in front of him, facing his back to him and still working on his daisy chain. "Hey Sjin, why're you messin' with the flowers too. I know you're like, an elf or whatever but it's kinda girly don't you think." He continued. "Same goes for you Xepher." He added as he looked up at Xephos, who was sitting opposite Sjin.

"My name's Xephos, Sips, not Xepher." Xephos said calmly, though he looked mildly annoyed by it.

"Yeah, the least you could do is get his name right. And if the boys want to make daisy chains with us then they can." Lomadia frowned, meeting Sips' gaze, her wings ruffling behind her.

"Yeah but flowers are for girls." Sips said bluntly.

"Sips, they're twelve years old, leave 'em alone." Lying said, sounding rather annoyed as they looked up at Sips. They were very tempted to throw their pencil at him, preferably at his eye. "They can play with whatever they want to play with. You wouldn't complain if the girls were playing with toy cars or whatever. So why get all huffy just 'cos the boys want to make daisy chains with their friends." They added.

"Double standards." Said Nano. Lying nodded.

"Ah whatever. I don't care anyway. You do whatever the fuck you want." Sips grumbled. "But you, lil' fox, can go fuck yourself." He scowled at Lying, leaning closer to the blonde.

Lying cringed slightly and leant away, meeting Sips' dark green eyes with their odd coloured blues. "Language, Sips. And I'd rather not, thank you very much."

"Leave them alone, Sips. Leave us all alone, go back inside." Lomadia said firmly, standing up and meeting the older boys gaze. He was at least a foot taller than her, but that didn't deter her and she stood her ground, wings unfolded slightly behind her. Sips was about to speak, but Xephos beat him too it.

"Uh, guys." The alien said. "I think it's starting to rain." He added, taking his glasses off and looking at the little specks of water that had started to litter the lenses.

"But Nina said it wasn't gonna rain 'till this evening." Said Nano, looking up at the cloudy sky. A large raindrop landed on Lying's nose, making them flinch. They promptly closed their sketchbook and tucked their pencil behind their ear before standing up.

"Well the forecast must have been wrong, because it's definitely starting to rain." They said, glancing up at the sky.

As if on cue, the heavens opened, and it started to pour down with rain. Lying pulled the hood of their jumper up over their head, clutching their sketchbook against their chest, but waiting for the little ones to very quickly jump to their feet and dash inside, daisy chains in hand. Lying was about to follow, but Sips stopped them, grabbing their hood and pulling it back down again.

"What?" Lying frowned, fox-ears flicked back against their head as they turned sharply to face the taller boy.

"What's your deal? One minute you're running from the cops and scaring the kids and the next your standing up for them? What the hell, man? I thought you didn't give a damn about anyone!" Sips said, confused but also sounding somewhat irritated. He didn't seem to care about the rain pouring down around him though, soaking his hair and clothes.

"You're a bully, Sips. That's all you are. And I _hate_ bullies." Lying scowled, standing up straight and holding Sips' gaze with ease. Though still clutching their sketchbook to their chest as the rain came down around them, hoping to avoid getting the paper wet. "Ok, so I may not be the best role model either, but the little ones look up to us. Well, maybe not me, but Sjin looks up to you, and the others all trust those older than them to look after them. Not to cuss and rant and spread hatred in front of them. And besides, sometimes I'd rather not be on my own, and it's nice to feel included."

"You've been here since you were like, a year old. 'S not like nobodies ever spent time with you before. And you're basically a criminal anyway, 's not like you even deserve friendship." Sips scoffed.

"True, I have been here since I was a pup, and yes, I've done bad things. But, unlike you, I don't have a god-complex, I don't think that the entire world loves me and that I can do no wrong. Because I know that it doesn't and I know that I've made bad decisions. And maybe I don't deserve friendship, but neither do you and yet you still have friends." Lying said simply, their gaze not faltering, despite their now wet blonde hair dripping water down their face.

They sighed through their nose before their ears perked up again. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'd like to get out of this rain before it ruins my sketchbook and my eyeliner starts to run." They said bluntly, looking at Sips for a few more seconds, as if waiting for him to respond, before turning on their heel and walking quickly inside.

Sips stood and stared at the door for a moment. Not quite sure what to make of what Lying had said.

"Sips, come inside or you'll catch a cold!" Nina called from the kitchen window, breaking him from his daze. He looked across at her before shrugging and making his way inside.

"Don't you dare track mud into the hall I only cleaned it an hour ago!" Bebop said quickly as Sips stepped through the door, his electronic voice cracking slightly as desperation slipped into his tone. "Please."

"You're a robot. Why would repeating tasks be an issue?" Sips asked, glancing down at the pile of shoes by the door, all belonging to the kids who had been outside when it started raining.

"Take off your shoes, and leave them by the door." Bebop said slowly, standing up straight, the red light in his visor brightening.

"Whatever." Sips grumbled as he slipped his boots off, leaving them with the others. His clothes were soaking wet though, dripping water onto the linoleum floor.

"Sips honey, go upstairs and change. You're soaked." Said Nina as she walked into the hallway, smiling at Bebop before he walked into the next room.

"Is Lying upstairs?" Sips said simply.

"Yeah, they went to get out of their wet clothes. Which is what you should be doing too. You're making the floor wet." Nina said simply.

"I don't like him, _them_ , whatever..."

"You don't need to like them, you just need to tolerate them and get along. Same goes for everyone here. Now go and get changed, before you get cold." Nina smiled, patting Sips on the shoulder before going back into the kitchen. Sips sighed before going upstairs, almost stepping on Lyndon, one of five cats that lived at the Orphanage, as he went.

Sips found Lying in the bedroom, sitting on the top bunk of their bed with Kirin, sketchbook on their lap, chatting about something. Lying had changed out of their wet hoodie and jeans, instead wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts, their wet clothes hanging on the radiator near their bed. They both glanced down at Sips when he entered, but neither said anything.

Sips looked up at Lying when he reached his bed. He glared at them, even though they were facing their back to him. "I don't like you." He muttered. Lying's ear twitched and they turned their head slightly. Sips immediately looked away, busying himself in the chest of drawers by the bed instead, looking for dry clothes to change into.

He ignored the quiet snickers he heard coming from the fox.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference, Lying is seventeen, Sips is fifteen, Fiona is thirteen (so not technically a preteen but oh well), Sjin, Xephos and Nano are twelve, Zoey is eleven, and Lomadia is ten. Oh and Kirin is fourteen.
> 
> Bebop is a robot in this AU, well, maybe he's a cyborg, I'm not sure yet, but he's one of the two. He's not the only one though, S.A.M is also a cyborg (though not quite to the same extremities as Bebop), so that's fun. He's good friends with Nina and Mark and helps out around the Orphanage. But yeah. This takes place in a big modern city, but there's lots of magic and fancy tech around too. Hence robots and fox people. But yeah, that's fun.


End file.
